The invention relates to reinforcements (referred to below as xe2x80x9ccarriersxe2x80x9d) for sealing, trimming and finishing strips. Sealing, trimming and finishing strips incorporating carriers according to the invention, and to be described by way of example only in more detail below, may be used for sealing, trimming and finishing purposes in motor vehicle body construction. However, they may be used for many other purposes.
According to the invention, there is provided a reinforcement or carrier for a channel-shaped sealing, trimming or finishing strip, the carrier being made of channel-shaped resilient material and comprising opposite side parts forming the side walls of the channel, a base part forming the base of the channel, and connecting parts integrally connecting the base part to each of the side parts, characterised in that the connecting parts are devoid of sharp corners.
According to the invention, there is further provided a sealing, trimming or finishing strip, comprising: a generally channel-shaped gripping portion for mounting on a flange and comprising extruded plastics or rubber material; a generally channel-shaped carrier made of resilient material embedded in the plastics or rubber material; the carrier being configured with side parts forming the side walls of the channel of the carrier, a base part forming the base of the channel of the carrier and connecting parts integrally connecting the base part to each of the side parts; the side walls of the gripping portion including the side parts of the carrier being splayed outward to facilitate mounting of the gripping portion on the mounting flange and being adapted to be moved subsequently towards each other and into embracingly gripping relationship with the flange by means of a tool passed along the outside of the gripping portion and applying oppositely directed forces to the outsides of the side walls of the gripping portion, characterised in that the connecting parts of the carrier are substantially rectilinear parts which are inclined both to the base part and to the side parts to avoid a sharp corner between each side part and the base part.